


Goodbye Precious Hat

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cheshire Cat loved the Mad Hatter's hat. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Precious Hat

~ Goodbye Precious Hat ~

"Goodbye precious hat," the Cheshire Cat crooned, stroking his paw along the top of the Hatter's hat before disappearing.

The Mad Hatter put on his hat, but no sooner were the words "Now I feel like myself again" out of his mouth then he felt something that definitely DIDN'T feel right.

It felt like something was dripping on his head...

"Hatter?" Alice said, noticing the odd look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Something," the Hatter mutteredly distractedly as he removed the hat and looked inside it to see what had been dripping on his head, and found that there was a copious amount of sticky white fluid clinging to the lining...

~end~


End file.
